How High: The Mothman Project
by Lucillia R. Merlin
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione travel to the states to visit Hermione's American muggle cousins. Parties, illegal substances, hook ups, and most importantly, a search for the Mothman ensue. Please R/R!


Author's Note: This is craziness. This story is stemmed from real life experiences as well as plans for the future. I live in West Virginia, about an hour away from Point Pleasant. Mothman is common knowledge around here, and there's a little bit more to it than they let on in the movie. If you have seen the movie this will make more sense to you. If you haven't but are curious about the whole Mothman deal, just give me an email and I could explain it to you. Anyways I just wrote this because I thought it would be a "riot". Please R/R. I should have Chapter 2 up in a day or two. Enjoy! –LRM  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related elements belong to Ms. R-thang. The story is mine, you get the idea.  
  
"Well, here we are," Harry, said uncertainly, looking around King's Cross. Hermione sighed.  
            "Yes, indeed," she replied. "Another summer holiday in front of us. I wonder what scandalous misadventure will befall us this time?"  
            "Haha wouldn't you like to know," said, I, the narrator.  
            "Who said that?" Ron asked, looking scandalized.  
            "LRM, of course," Hermione replied with a 'you really are an idiot' sort of look on her face. "The narrator."  
            "Oh, right," said Ron, looking around, to see if he could see this LRM character,which he could not. Just then, Percy strolled over.  
            "I havecome to collect you from the Station. Father has a surprise waiting for us at home. Say goodbye to your friends Ronald. No pouting, as I'm sure they'll be barging in to stay for a month and a half as usual. You'll see them soon. Now let's go," Percy demanded. Ron reluctantly bid farewell to his two comrades and trudged off behind Percy. As Hermione and Harry watched their friend off, Harry noticed something odd.  
            "Hermione," Harry began cautiously. "Why is your water rippling in that strange manner? He gestured to the Styrofoam cup of water Hermione was holding in her left hand. Hermione stared at the water, her eyes growing round.  
            "Harry, doyou know what this means," she gasped.  
            "A T-rex?"  
            "No, worse! t's something almost as large and twice as smelly."  
            "What?" Harry asked, as a large clammy hand clamped down on his shoulder. Harry wheeled around to see his uncle, Vernon Dursley glaring down at him.  
            "Come on, you scurvy rat," Vernon growled at Harry. Harry flicked him off and told Hermione good-bye. Hermione laughed as she watched Harry give his overbearing whale of an uncle "flat tires" every three steps. She could already tell, it was going to be a fun summer.  
  
            Harry was eating cheerios when the Canadian goose came smashing through the most unfortunately closed kitchen window, and dropped the letter in his bowl.   
            "What the fuck," Harry mumbled through a mouth full of Cheerios, as he opened the soggy letter.The goose sat on the table, looking at him expectantly. Harry began to read. It said:  
            _Dear Harry,_  
_                        Guess what? I've just talked to mycousin in America! She has invited us to come stay with her for two weeks. It would be from next Monday to two weeks from then. I'm sure you can go, because your aunt and uncle are far to stupid to tell their asses from holes in the ground. By the way, I'm sorry about Agnes. _  
Harry looked at the goose. "Agnes," he asked. The goose nodded obligingly. Harry continued with the letter.  
            _Apparentlythere's some sort of rush on owls at the local Wizard's Post Office, and all they had left was her. I hope she gets the job done. Anyhow, write me back, ASAP. (You don't have to use Agnes, just give her a Knut and send her back to Canadia.) _  
_            Love Always,_  
_                        Hermione_  
            "Canadia?" Harry thought to himself and scratched his head. "Oh well not matter. At anyrate, I'm getting the bloody hell out of here quite sooner than I expected!" Harry shoved a Knut at Agnes, who flew back out the broken window. Leaving the mess of Cheerios, Harry raced to his room and began to write a reply.  
  
            "Lucky thatmy breasts are small and humble, so you don't confuse them with mountains," Hermione sang along with the radio as she floated In the middle of her parents' toothbrush shaped swimming pool on her hot-pink floating pool chair. Hermione loved Shakira. The only person Hermione loved more than Shakira, if it was possible, was Jennifer Lopez. But that's another story. So anyhow, Hermione was quite miffed when her singing was interrupted by the ringing of her cherry red cellular phone which rested in the cup holder that did not contain a Kahlua mudslide. When her phone rang, it played "If You Had My Love." Because she loved the song so much, she was inclined not to answer, but realizing that it might be Draco on the other end, wanting to line up a "session" for later that evening she answered.  
            "Hallo?" She said sweetly.  
            "'AY HERMIONE! WHAT'S UP?"  
            "Ron?" She asked. "Ron lower your voice."  
            "Sorry, love."  
            "How did you get this number? And further more, why are you using it?"  
            "Heh, heh, Draco gave it to me. And I got a cell phone! A Nokia, to be exact!"  
            "Why?"  
            "Dad wants the Weasleys to stay connected! Or something like that. Personally, I just think he likes playing Snake. But anyhow, I called because I can come on our little trip to the states."  
            "Good. My parents have purchased the tickets."   
            "What tickets?"  
            "The plane tickets."  
            "Plain? They're not decorated?"  
            "Ron,you're retarded! AIRPLANE TICKETS."  
            "A what?"  
            "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later."  
            "ok," Ron said uncertainly. "Well when do we leave?"  
            "You and Harry need to be at my house on Sunday."  
            "Sunday? This Sunday?"  
            "Yes, Ron,THIS Sunday. Did you eat retard pills for breakfast?"  
            "I don't remember what I had, actually," Ron replied.  
            "That's not surprising. Well Ron, I'm getting another call. I'll talk to ya later."  
            "Ok, bye!"  
            "Bye!" Hermione clicked over to the other line.  
            "Hello?"  
            "Hey, Bitch, it's Draco…"  



End file.
